Fall Out
by Cyan The Hot Wing
Summary: After a srious accident,Linda was injured. When Blu found out the Jewel was the one who caused the accident,the two broke up. How will they find love for each other again?
1. Chapter 1

(posting this for fun as the next chapter for rio 2 isn't ready you like this tell me in the review and i will upload the other parts:)

Plot

Its been three months since the events of Rio reboot and Jewel and Blu is now enjoying their life in the Sanctuary opened by Linda and and Tulio are now married and have adopted Fernando who is helping out at the sanctuary.

The sun rises in the horizon,starting a brand new day In wakes up and finds that Jewel is still looks at Jewel and kisses her before he flies out to get breakfast

"Good morning Blu!"Blu heard a familiar voice coming from behind him,he turns around and sees his friends Nico and Pedro approaching.

"Oh,good morning guys."Blu replied with a smiled."What are you doing Blu?"Nico ask Blu as they stop by a tree to have a talk.

"I am just getting breakfast,so what are you guys doing?"Blu replied and asked them the same question.

"We are just here to get some fruits for the bar business being booming we run out of fruits in just a day,how about we get the fruits together?"Nico suggest that they should get the fruits together in which Blu agrees.

The there flew out further into the sanctuary to get the scene fades away and now show Linda who is On the phone with her mother who is back in Minnesota."See you in Minnesota in a weeks time."Linda says as she hangs up the phone.

She walks into the kitchen where Tulio and Fernando are having breakfast."Good morning dear."Tulio greets his wife and Linda greeted him back.

Frenado finishes his food and leaves for school leaving Linda and Tulio alone in the house.

"So have you told Blu about our plans to go back to Minnesota."Tulio ask Linda is she have told Blu about their plans.

"Not yet it is going to be a surprise he will be so happy."Linda said cheerfully as they are about to exit the house.

Back in the sanctuary,Blu,Nico and Pedro have gotten the fruits and are flying back.

"See you later Blu"The birds bid farewell to each other as Nico and Pedro heads back to the Samba club and Blu returns to the nest.

When Blu reach back to the nest,he finds that Jewel is already up."Good morning honey."

Blu and jewel hugs each other as their way of starting the day.

"I got breakfast."Blu gives Jewel a mango and they both took a bite of it."This is great!"Jewel exclaimed as she continues to gobble the mango even eating the skin.

"Glad you like it."Blu said as he helps Jewel to wipe off the remaining mangos that are on her beak.

"So what did you planned for the day?"Jewel asked Blu."While first we will go to Linda bookstore she said that she had some news to tell me and then we will go to the samba club to meet up with the others."Blu replied as Jewel prepares to leave.

"Alright see you Blu,I am going to do something see you back at the samba club."Jewel flies out of the nest after kissing Blu.

"Bye Jewel!"Blu watched as Jewel becomes smaller and smaller as she flies further Though Blu did not know where Jewel went,he did not question her and left for Linda bookstore.

Jewel meets up with Nico,Pedro and Rafael at the samba club to discuss about a surprise birthday party for Blu.A few days ago,Linda told Jewel that today was Blu birthdays and that she should plan something for him.

The birds have planned a big party for Blu at the Samba club later that afternoon and are finishing some final decorations."Looks like everything is going to plan."Nico says as they looked around at the decorated club.

"Eva volunteered to sing Blu a birthday song."Eva is Rafael lovely mate who unlike Jewel sings horribly."No!"The other birds that are present shouted at Rafael.

"Excuse me?"Rafael said,shocked by his friends rude responds."A...we mean there is no need for her to embarrassed..aa i mean aa there is no need for her to do that."Nico quickly corrected the statement to prevent a quarrel from starting.

"Well,see you guys later."Rafael leaves the Samba club and flies back home."I am going to get something for Blu."Jewel leaves the club next.

At Linda's Bookstore,Blu knocks on the glass panels and squawks,getting the attention of opens the door and greets Blu with a smiled.

"Hey Blu."Linda said in which Blu replied with a squawk."I have some exciting news to tell you,next week i am visiting my mom in Minnesota and just thought that you should come with me."Blu is delighted to hear this and smiled at Linda.

"I knew you would be happy,maybe you should go back and discussed with Jewel about leaves the Bookstore with a big smiled on his face as he flies to find reached Sam workshop,which is located in a abandoned location.

"Hey Sam!"Jewel greeted her friend."Hello,Jewel i am sure that you came to collect the necklaces."Max reaches to his drawer and takes out a necklace made out of wood that has Blu and Jewel crafted onto it.

"You think Blu will like it?"Jewel asked her friend as she looks at her creation.

"He wouldn't like it he will love it Jewel,you put your heart and soul into making i am sure he will love it."Sam reassures Jewel that Blue will like whatever she made for him.

"Thanks Sam see you at the party."Jewel thanks her friend and leaves for the Samba club.

On the way to the samba club,Jewel flies past Lindas Bookstore and decided to see if Blu is flew towards the door but she lose grip of the necklace.

She flew down and grabs the necklace before it hits the ground but she did not realized that she stopped in the middle of a road.

A drivers saw Jewel and tries to avoid driver turns the car and when he avoided Jewel,he heaved a sigh of when he look back on to the road,it was too late,he could not react in time and the car crash through the front door of linda bookstore and hits her.

Jewel unaware of what happened flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

Plot

When Blu is flying back to the nest,he remembers that he wanted to get a book from the turns and flew back to the bookstore not knowing the horrors that awaits him.

When Blu arrived at the scene,he was lost for bookstore that he was just in minutes ago have deen completely search around for Linda and sees Paramedics loading her into the Blu sees this,he knew that Linda has been severely flies after the ambulance to the hospital.

Jewel arrives at the samba club,still comepletely unaware of the accident."Hey guys"Jewel greeted her frineds as they are putting up the finishing decorations.

"Wow this amazing!"Jewel exclaimed as she looks at the decoration that her friends have done.

"So where's the birthday boy?"The birds looks around for Blu who should be here by now.

"I dont know he said he was"Before Jewel could finish,Rafael flew in and interrups.

"Is Blu here?"The birds immediately sees that Rafael looks worried.

"No do you know where he is?"Jewel starts to feel concerned for her mate.

"Listen to this"Rafael takes out a portable radio and clicks on the power button.

"Breaking news,Car crashes into Lindas Bookstore,after the driver tried to avoid a bird which stopped in the middle of the road but could not regain control of the car in time police have comfirmed that the owner Linda Gunderson is servely injured with life threatening injuries and have been rushed to the hospital."

Jewel did not know what to think,she immediately remenbered what happend,she knew she was the bird that was mention in the radio.

Jewel stood frozen,ingoring the calls of her did not know what to think,the sense off guilt have consumed her,how is she going to face Blu.

Rafael shakes Jewel out of her daze."Come on Jewel we are going to the hospital i an sure Blu needs help."Rafael says as she looks at Jewel who still looks completely dazed.

"You guys go i will stay here to look after the club."Jewel finally spoke.

"What?"Rafael could not believe what he heard."Blu needs your help and you want to stay here to look after the club."

"I will go later,once i am ready."Jewel says."Ready for what?"The rest of the birds are confused by Jewels words.

"Stop asking!I told you i will join you guys later!"Jewel got annoyed by her friends and shouted at them.

"Fine suit youself."The three birds flew out of the samba club but Rafael is atill worried for Jewel.

"You boys go ahead I have to talk to Jewel."Rafael flew back to the Samba club while Nico and Pedro continue to fly to the hospital.

Rafael enteredthe samba club and sees Jewel sobbing on the table."I know you are hiding something and whatever it is you can tell me."Jewel slowly lifts her head from the table and looks at her friend.

"Rafael...I dont know how am i going to face Blu.."Jewel stuggles to speak as tears continues to flow down her face.

"What do you mean?"Rafael is unable to understand when Jewel meant.

"You remember the news said that it was a bird that cause the accident."Jewel is finally able to speak properly when she stops sobbing.

"What about it?"Rafael ask.A moment of silence past before jewel speaks

"Of all the 50 million birds in Brazil and i am that bird which cause the accident that injured my mates best friend."Rafael could not believe what he heard he finally understands why Jewel did not want to go with did not know what to say next they both exchange looks at each other.

"But you will have to tell him that one day you cant keep it from him forever"Rafael looks at Jewel who still looks depressed.

"Look Jewel you don't have to tell him today,right now what he needs is your support,wait till he calms down then you tell him."Rafael said.

"Alright let's go"Jewel and Rafael left the Samba club and flew to the hospital.

At the aviary,Tulio just ended a took out his phone and finds that he has twenty missed calls.

"Hello who is this?"Tulio asked after he called back.

"Mr Monterio you have to get down to the hospital now."After listening to the caller,Tulio dropped his phone,shocked by what he runs out of the aviary and rushed to the hospital.

"There is the hospital."Nico told Pedro.

"Hey guys wait up!"Rafael shouted.

"Looks like Jewel finally decided to come."pedro said.

"Come on we have to find Blu."Jewel,Rafael,Nico and Pedro entered the hospital and started looking for Blu.

A few floors up,Blu waits outside the operation room,unsure about Linda condition.

"Come on Linda you can do it"Blu said,looking at the door of the operation room.

"Hey Blu"Jewel said softly.

"Jewel"Blu replied.

"Don't worry Blu Linda is going to be fine."Jewel tries to comfort Blu but she started to sob as she was the reason why Linda is injured.

"Jewel are you ok?"Blu asked,not knowing why Jewel is crying more then him.

Not knowing what to do,Blu hugs Jewel hoping that it will calm her down..


	3. Chapter 3

Jewel rest her head on Blus chest and they both fell asleep as they wait for the operation to be ,Pedro and Nico went to get some food for them.

"Blu,Jewel"Blu herad someone calling thier name and woke up to see Tulio and Frenado walking over from the other end of the hall way.

Tulio and Frenado sat down on a chair beside Blu and Jewel as they all waited for the operation to be over.

"Hey guys we got fruits."Rafael,Nico and Pedro returns with a mango two apples and a orange in their talons.

"Thanks guys"Blu said.

"Jewel wake up time to eat."Blu shook Jewel softly with his wings until she woke up.

"Hi Blu."Jewel said while she yawn.

"Here have an apple."Blu passes Jewel a Apple and she immediately takes a bite of it.

"This is great Blu thanks."

"Nope you shouldn't thank me you should thank Nico,Pedro and Rafael they were the one who went to get it"Blu said as Jewel passed him the apple to let him try it.

"You are right this are great!"Blu exclaimed.

After having the fruits,they spend the rest of the day waiting outside the operation room,waiting for news about soon everyone fell asleep except for Jewel who is once again resting on Blu's chest.

"He was so nice to how would he react when i tell him what happened?" Jewel thought to soon those thoughts fadded away as she fell asleep.

After what seem like an eternity,the door of the operation room opened.

"Doctor how's my wife?"Tulio immediately rushed over to the doctor and asked.

"I'm sorry we tried our best...we couldn't save..."Tulio couldn't believe what he heard,his wife for three months is now dead.

"All of her."The doctor continued.

"You mean she's not dead?"Tulio asked.

"She isn't dead but she might never be able to walk again."Tulio for some reason felt relive,atleast she is still alive.

After the operation,Linda is brought into a special care ward,which forbids animals from entering for safety reasons.

"I'm sorry Blu for safety reasons you can't enter."Although Blu is dissapointed,he understand why he couldn't enter.

Blu,Jewel flew back to their nest to have some proper rest while Nico,Pedro and Rafael went back to the Samba club.

"Alright Jewel get some sleep i bet you are tired."Blu said.

"What about you?"Jewel asked Blu as he was about to leave the nest.

"I am going somewhere."Blu replied.

"Okay be careful."Jewel said as she laid down to sleep.

Blu flew south towards the book store.

When Blu reached the bookstore,it was connored off by police but Blu entered anywhere.

"Where is it?"Blu thought to heimself as he searched throught the destroyed Bookstore.

"Found it!"Blu shouted as he picked up a book titled "memories from Minnesota".

Blu flipped open the book and inside are pictures of him and Linda in Minnesota before they came to Rio.

As Blu looked at the picture of Linda,he started to tear up,as he couldn't imagine how Linda will be able to continue to live

If she couldn't walk.

"While time to get back to Jewel."Blu said to himself as he was about to fly away,he hears a news report about the accident on the tv as the bookshop is located near a tv shop.

Blu flew over to the tv and listened to the news report.

"lastest dash cam video shows what happend during the fatal accident that servely injured the owner of the Blue macaw what can be seen in the video the driver teied to avoid a bird which stopped into the road but couldn't regain back control of his car in time."

Blu heart skipped a beat when he saw the couldn't believe his eyes,he could clearly see that they bird in the video is stood infront of the tv in shock.

After recovering from the shock,Blu flew back to the nest to confront Jewel.

Back at the nest,Jewel just woke up from her nap after having a nightmare that Blu got very angry after she told him what happened.

"Hey Blu,back so soon?"Jewel immediately notice that Blu has something on his mind.

"Blu what's wrong?"Jewel asked.

"What's wrong?I will tell you what's long are you planning to keep it from me Jewel?"Jewel immediately knows what Blu is referring too.

"Blu how did you..."before Jewel could finish,Blu interrupted.

"How did i find out?so you are planning to keep it from me!"Blu shouted.

"I was planning to tell you soon but i couldn't."Jewel replied.

"So you couldn't trust me to handle it?"

"Blu that's not what I meant" Jewel said in her defence.

"Jewel I am not angry that you cause that accident but I am angry that you lack the trust in me to tell me the truth and If there's no trust maybe its best we split till we could find the trust again." Blu said which shocked Jewel.

"Blu you safe my life,so I own you one. If you think splitting up its what's good for us for now,I will respect your bye Blu." Jewel said before she left tearing up,leaving Blu there alone..


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks past after Blu and Jewel broke is still unconscious in the hospital but now Blu is allowed to visit the day Blu will visit Linda and at night,Blu will visit the Samba Club.

Its early in the morning in Rio and the sun has just rose above the sunlight enters Blu's hollow brightening up the whole place.

Blu twist and turn around on his bird size bed as he tries to get comfortable,but soon realizes that it's hopeless and decided to wake up.

Blu yawned as he got off his bed and prepared to start the having breakfast,Blu continued with his normal routine which was to visit Linda at the hospital.

At the Samba Club,Rafael,Nico and Pedro are busy setting up the place.

"Hey Rafi it's been weeks since Jewel and Blu broke up don't you think we should help them get back together?"Nico broke the silence in the club and spoke.

"Hmm...you are right it doesn't look like Blu is planning to do anything so we have to help them a little and the rest will be up to him to decide what to do."Rafael replied.

"Alright what do we need to do?"Nico and Pedro said in unison.

"We need a song to set the mood and it will be best if the Club is empty and i'm sure that Blu will visit tonight."Rafael replied.

"But don't we need Jewel to be here?"Pedro asked.

"Not necessarily but it will be best if we could find her."

"Don't worry Rafi once we spread the words,everyone in Brazil will be looking out for will find her in no time!"Nico exclaimed.

"Alright let's hope this works."Rafeal left the club while Nico and Pedro started preparing for the night.

Blu arrived at the hospital and went to Iinda's hospital ward.

Blu landed beside Lindas bed as he looked at her.

"Linda when are you going to wake up I miss you so much."Blu said as he started to cry not only because of Linda but looking at her also reminds him about Jewel.

Blu have been in a deep state of depression after Jewel that,Jewel was there to comfort him after Lindas' accident which made him felt better but now no one is there for him.

Blus thoughts was disrupted when he stomach started flew out of the room to get not long after Blu left,the door opened again but no humans entered,it was Jewel.

Jewel landed beside Linda looking at her unconscious,Jewel is soon overcame by the sense of guilt as she started to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Linda...why did the driver avoided me he should have just keep going and it wouldn't be you lying there it would have been me.I can't live with soo nuch guilt inside of me please Linda wake up.."Jewel said as she continued to sob uncontrollably,unaware that Blu was already returning.

Blu entered the room and saw sensing that she's been watch turns to face the door and saw two did not talk for a good two minutes as they stared at each other

"Blu I'm sorry i will leave now."Jewel flew out of the ward,before Blu could say anything.

Blu shook himself out of his daze and flew out of the room to find Jewel seem to have dissapread into thin air.

"What is wrong with me?"Blu blamed hinself after he lost a chance to talk to Jewel.

The news to looked out for Jewel soon spread across Rio as all birds have their eyes opened all hoping to locate Jewel,even Jewel arched enemy Nigel.

"While,while,while it looks like those Bluebirds love didn't last long after all,this is perfect opportunity for revenge!"Nigel said before he started laughing evilly as he flew away,to locate Jewel.

Jewel is resting on the Christ the redeemer statues,overlooking the city.

Jewel uses her talons to wipe off her tears as she thought about what happened earlier.

After she felt better,she decided to leave but not long after she took off,something grab her by the neck with so much strength and force,she was pushed back and crushed onto the statues hands with so much force that she was knock out unconscious on impact.

"Part 1 of my revenge is complete."Nigel grab Jewel and flew away.

Soon night time have arrived,Blu like others nights left the hospital and flew to the Samba Club.

Back at the Samba Club,with no news about Jewel where abouts,Nico and Pedro are starting to think that the plan will never work.

"Relax Guys just do what you are suppose to do and everything will be fine." Rafael replied with a calm tone.

"This is strange I should be able to hear the music by now." Blu thought to himself as he flew closer to the Samba Club.

"Hey guys are you close today?"Blu asked as he entered the Club.

"Hey Blu!"Rafael greeted Blu with a smile on his face.

"Hey"Blu replied.

"Cine have a drink."Rafael passed Blu a glass filled with mango juice.

"Thanks"Blu thanked Rafael as he took a sip of the mago jucie.

"So why are you guys close today?"Blu asked.

"We need to talk Blu."Rafael said in a serious tone.

"Talk about what?"Blu asked.

"Jewel."Rafael replied.

"What about her?"Blu asked as he looks away from Rafael.

"When are you planning to get this chain fixed?"Rafael asked which left Blu confused about what he was refering too.

"What chain?"Blu asked as he tried to figure out what Rafael is reffering too.

"The chain that chained you and Jewel together."Rafael started to have a flashback when they were falling from the plane.

"We are chained together birds remember?"After gearing this,Jewel is touched and kisses Blu which gave him the will to fly.

The flashback endded but the words"we are chained together birds"continued to replay over and over again in Blus head.

"Rafael that chain is broken after the accident not beacause Jewel caused the accident but the fact that she didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth."Blu said but tears started to form in Blus eyes.

"Blu you have the ability to fix that chain is a matter of your choice."The tears that formed in Blus eyes now flow down his face.

"you wanted to break up with her so why are you crying?"Rafael raised his voice and said.

"I don't want to break up with her!but it is what I had to do!What is the point of having a relationship where there's no trust!"Blu replied.

"What make's you think that she has no trust in you?She did not want to tell you on the day of the accident beacuse she worried that you will not be able to handle all the thjngs that are going on she did not want you to suffer two heavy blow on the same day."Rafael said which makes Blu felt gulity for what he said.

"While all this won't have happen if she just let whatever that's is in her talons drop.I mean whats the big deal with that thing she can always get another one!"Blu exclaimed.

After hearing this,Rafael gave Blu the necklace the Jewel made for him.

"This is what she was holding"Blu looked at the necklace which had Him and Jewel on it.

"Jewel made it herself she been spending weeks creating that at Sams' workshop as a birthday present for you."Blus mood started to soften as he looks at the necklace,now he flet terrible for being so mean to Jewel.

Rafael knew his plan has succeded now it was up to Blu to do the rest.

"So you know what to do next Blu?"Rafael asked.

"Of course I do thanks for the help."Blu replied.

"But I don't even know where is Jew to behin with."Blu said.

"Don't worry we have the whole of Brazil looking for her I am sure we will find her in no time."Rafael smiled at him after hearimg this.

"Hey Blu..Blu!"Nico shouted.

"What is it?"Blu asked.

"We found Jewel she's at the place where you guys spend your first night together."pedro and Nico said in unison.

"While you better get going."Rafael said as he pet Blu on the back.

"Thanks Guys for everything."Blu said before he took off to where Jewel is.

"Now theres Mu Boy!"Rafael exclaimed as Blu became smaller and smaller as he flew further and further.


	5. Chapter 5

"Urgh...My head." Jewel said as she opened her eyes.

"This place it looks so familiar. "Jewel thought in her head.

When Jewel tried to move her wings,she found that her wing have been tied to her body and her talons have been chained to the wooden pillar.

"Who did this?"Jewel thought,when she remembered what happened earlier.

"Nigel"Jewel exclaimed.

"Did I hear someone calling me?"Nigel said as he landed beside Jewel.

"You slept well?"Nigel asked with a evil tone.

Jewel annoyed by Nigel spits saliva at his face.

"Arg...disgusting!"Nigel exclaimed as he used his wings to wipe off the saliva.

"You shouldn't have done that!"Nigel threatened Jewel with his Talons but Jewel seem to be not affect by his threat.

"I know it was not necessary but I just wanted to."Jewel replied with a smirke on her face.

"You wouldn't be smiling after what I will be doing to you next!"Nigel exclaimed before flying off.

After flying for what seemed like a eternity,Blu is delighted when the Vista Chinesa came into view.

"Finally,come on Jewel please be here."Blu thought to himself as he flew closer.

When Blu saw a Blue figure resting on the wooden structure,he took a deep breath before approaching.

Jewel eyes are close as she tried to fall asleep,when she felt someone landed beside her,she immediately thought it was Nigel.

"Back for more?"Jewel asked as she turned her head to face who she thought to be Nigel,but when Jewel saw Blu standing there,she is speechless.

"Blu you have to go!"Jewel shouted after a few seconds of silence.

"Jewel please,give me a chance."Blu said as he walks closer towards Jewel.

"No Blu you don't understand Nigel is."Before she could finish,Nigel flew over and grabbed blu by the neck and pinned him down.

"Dejavu huh Blu?"Nigel said as he tightens his grip on Blus neck.

"Let him go!"Jewel shouted,as she tried to free herself to help Blu.

"Don't worry pretty bird I not going to kill him now,he will live long enough to witness me kill you!"Nigel exclaimed as he effortlessly picked Blu up with his talons and threw him at a pilar.

Blu hit the pillar with so much impact that he was severely injured but still tried to move but soon realize that it was to painful to even move.

"Now it's your turn."Nigel said as he turned his attention to Jewel.

Nigel removed the chain that chained her to the pillar and pinned her down on the ground.

"Now let me think of a good way to kill you."Nigel said as she stared at Jewel with his two evil eyes,making Jewel feel disgusted.

"I know what to do.I always wonder,what would happened if I drop a flightless bird two story above the ground head face on to like today is my lucky day."Nigel said before he started his evil laugh.

Nigel picked Jewel up with his talons and held her over the edge of the structure.

"Any last words?" Nigel asked as he prepared to drop Jewel.

"Jewel" Blu mumbled to against the pain,Blu stood spotted the chain that Nigel was using to chain Jewel and immediately thought of a plan.

"It would be a shame if someone of your beauty would to die just like this."Nigel said,unaware that Bu is creeping behind him.

"I do have a last word."Jewel said as he watches Blu approaching Nigel.

"Oh yah what is that?"Nigel asked still conpletely unaware of what is happening behind him.

"This!"Jewel puts the chain around Nigels neck and pull back hard which cause him to suffocate.

"Let go of me!"Nigel shouted as he tried to get free.

"Now you know how this feels like!"Blu shouted as he pulled the chain with more force.

Blu and Nigel stuggled with each other to get the upper hand in the fight while Jewel sat at the side watching.

"Get him Blu!"Jewel shouted.

"You shall die a painful death!"Nigel exclaimed as they continued their fight,unaware that they are moving closer to the edge.

"Oh yeah?Maybe it's you who will die today." Blu said after he noticed that they are moving closer to the edge.

"Good Bye!"Blu shouted as he quickly used the chain and twisted it around Nigels body which prevents him from flying and using all his strenght,he kicks Nigel off the edge and watch as he fell two stories to the ground below.

Nigel laid on the ground motionless but Blu could still see his chest moving which means he still alive.

"Glads there's over."Blu said as he rueshed over to Jewel.

"Are you hurt?"Blu asked.

"Am I hurt?I should be the one asking you that."Jewel replied,concerned for all the injuries Blu recieved from Nigel.

"I'm fine."Blu replied with a smile on his face to make it look more convincing.

"Jewel i'm realy sorry for all the pain you when through during the last few weeks.."Jewel interrupted before he could continued.

"Blu I forgive you,but do you forgive me?"Jewel answered,knowing that Blu was going to ask for her forgiveness.

"I do"Blu said as he kisses two enjoyed every second of the kiss as it was thier first kiss in three kiss has official fixed the broken chain between them.

"By the way I love my Birthday present you."Blu said after they broke the kiss.

"Glad you liked it."Jewel replied.

"Now let's go to the Samba Club I'm sure they are wondering if we made up or not."Blu said.

"Wait what about him."Jewel said as she pointed at Nigel.

"Leave him here,after what he done he don't desereves our help."Blu said

"Alright lets go!"Jewel said excitedly.

A few weeks have past after Blu and Jewel made up and Linda has finally woke up.

"You ready?"Blu asked Jewel.

"Sure I am!"Jewel exclaimed.

Jewel and Blu entered the hospital wade and saw Linda.

"Blu!"Linda shouted excitedly as Blu flew over and they both hugged.

When Linda saw Jewel beside her bed,she tells her to come over.

Linda picked Jewel up and gave her a warm hug.

"It's ok Jewel it was an accident I forgive you."Linda said which made Jewel smiled as she enjoyed everybit of the hugged that Linda gave her.

Blu stood at the side with Tulio and they both smiled,seeing Jewel and Linda hugging.

"Hey Nico you crying?"Pedro ,Pedro and Rafael were also there for moral support for Jewel.

"No how about you?"Nico said but it was clear that he was crying.

Nico and Pedro hugged each other as the started crying out loud.

"Now this is happy ending."Blu whispered to himeself.

(End ofstory 1 do you like it tell me in the review and aslo should i ccontinue with more stories.)


End file.
